Where the heart lies
by simply-deep
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!
1. The breakup

Where the Heart is Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters in this story. I am in no way affiliated with Even Stevens or Brookwell Macnamera. Notes: I changed the ages but the rest is the same. Ren is 18, Louis, Tawny and Twitty are 17. The whole thing with Bobby supposedly happens at these ages and same with all that other stuff. Just in case you were wondering. I think it might seem more believable if they're older. dunno. I'm going to try and stay as consistent with the story as possible even with the movie. Plot: Ren and Bobby break up and Ren finds herself falling for Twitty but when Bobby asks for her forgiveness what does Ren do? Choose the love she had or the one she's found?  
  
Chapter 1: The Breakup  
"Ren, I think you better take a look at this," said Louis, sadly handing Ren the tape. Ren looked at it, puzzled, what could be so wrong with what's on this tape?  
  
Ren was crushed when she saw what was on the tape. Bobby. and Mandy. kissing? Betrayal ripped through Ren like knife. Ren tore the tape out of the VCR and threw it hard against the wall. She began crying. "Son of a bitch!" She fell to the floor and began pounding the ground repeatedly with her fists.  
  
Mrs. Stevens ran in wondering what all the noise was about. She was amazed to see Ren, lying on the floor crying. "Ren, sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, please, just leave me alone. I want to talk to Louis. Please. I just need to talk to him," said Ren, between sobs.  
  
"Alright, honey. Louis, could you come in here please?"  
  
"Yeah? Oh, Ren, sis, I'm so sorry." Louis knelt down on the floor next to Ren as Mrs. Stevens left the room wondering why Louis and Ren were getting along so well. Louis hugged her as Ren buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"How could he Louis? He wanted to kiss me, he wanted to date me! So why, why'd he cheat on me?"  
  
"Ren, I don't know. All I know is your better off without him."  
  
"Am I Louis? Am I really? I liked Bobby even before I knew him. At that party, he put my shoe on for me. it was magical. I thought he really liked me, maybe more. He made such an effort to be with me so why did he do this to me? I thought he liked me." she said looking up at her brother with tears spilling from her brown eyes. She sobbed again and buried her head back in her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Ren, come on. He did like you, who wouldn't? You are better off without him. You were smart before and you're even smarter now. You didn't need Bobby for all of that to happen. Any guy would do that just to have at least one moment with you. I know first hand. You are a great sister and a great person. I'm lucky because you're my sister and I get to be with you everyday. It was Bobby's loss not yours," he said as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
"You're right. I don't need him. I don't. I never will. Thanks Louis." Ren got up off the floor and wiped her tears. Louis got up and headed for the door. Ren grabbed his arm and hugged him.  
  
"I love you, Louis." She kissed him on the cheek. Louis left the room and walked down the hall to his own.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Bobby, we need to talk. Meet me here after school okay?" asked Ren, holding back her emotions.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Ren." He leaned in to kiss her. She turned and walked away, disgusted. What's wrong with her? He thought to himself.  
  
After school.  
  
"Bobby, it's over. I saw you, with Mandy. I don't think I can be around you anymore. Here take your jacket back," said Ren, sadly handing him the jacket.  
  
"Ren, no keep it." He pushed her hand away. She tried again to give it to him. He simply refused. Frustrated, Ren grabbed his arm and put his hand near her waist. She placed the jacket on his arm and walked away. Louis was waiting for her at the end of the hall. Ren walked up to him and together they left for their house. Bobby stared at Ren walk away. He was amazed. It was over. He didn't think she would find out about his little thing with Mandy. He thought he had done a good job in convincing her that it didn't matter if he and Mandy were together for a class. Ren was smart, though, she must have figured it out. He didn't know what to feel, relief because he was free to be with Mandy or sadness because Ren was walking away. He was sure of only one thing: Ren was beautiful, even in her sadness, he still felt attracted to her beauty. 


	2. The goodbye

Chapter 2: The Goodbye  
"I'm in love with little brother's best friend. Alan Twitty!" Those words danced through Twitty's head everyday since. He knew it wasn't true, Ren only said it to get back at Louis and him for making a prank call on her. The sheer thought of Ren being in love with him made Twitty feel like he could fly. In his eyes, Ren was the ideal picture of perfection. She was everything any guy would want. She was pretty, smart and talented. and single, very much single. Was Bobby blind? Or was he just plain stupid? Bobby cheated on Ren with a girl who could never compare to Ren's beauty. Could she ever feel the same? He wondered.  
  
"Twitty, hey, dude, I'm leaving in less than an hour! Get your head out of the clouds and let's go!" yelled Louis.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry dude, let's go. is, uh Ren coming?"  
  
"Twitty. Ren?"  
  
".And Donnie and your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, they are. Dads coming with me to check out Washington. I can't believe we might move there!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss Ren, I mean them. I'll miss them, you know, all of you guys."  
  
"Louis! Twitty! Come on we're leaving!" Ren's voice floated up from the base of the stairs. Twitty's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be down in a sec." Louis and Twitty grabbed Louis' bags and headed down the stairs. Tawny was waiting with Ren and the rest of the Stevens family. The bags were placed in the back of the spacious van and then everyone piled in. Mr. Stevens was driving; Mrs. Stevens was in the passenger seat. Donnie took his own car, he didn't want to be seen in a van with him mother and his car would seem a lot more attractive to the opposite sex. Tawny and Louis sat in the middle seats while Ren and Twitty took the back.  
  
Tawny and Louis were in a very deep conversation while Ren and Twitty were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.  
  
"Ha! I win Twitty! Paper covers Rock!" yelled a triumphant Ren.  
  
"Well, next round, I'll win! I guarantee it!" said Twitty.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" they said together.  
  
"Ha! I win!"  
  
"Twitty what the heck is that? Your pinkie?"  
  
"Ren, it's bomb, tick, tick, tick. Boom! Your rock is outta here!"  
  
"Twitty! You cheater!" said Ren, punching Twitty playfully in the arm. Twitty began to tickle Ren's stomach. Ren was laughing like crazy. Ren bent over to try and tickle him back but with no success. Ren's head was right under Twitty's chin. He smelled her hair. She smelled like vanilla. She playfully slapped his hands and he stopped tickling her. He then grabbed her hand in his. They were both breathing heavily. He looked deep in her eyes. She let out a small laugh as her head neared his. for the rest of the trip they just sat. looking in each other's eyes, unaware that Mrs. Stevens was looking at them through the mirror. Their heads were barely inches apart slowly growing closer and closer.  
  
"Kids we're here!" said Mr. Stevens. Ren and Twitty snapped out of their little moment. He quickly let go of her hands and un-did his seatbelt. Ren fidgeted a bit trying to undo hers.  
  
"Erg! Stupid belt! How is this safe? If we got in an accident and I had to get out of the van as fast as possible, I wouldn't be able to! I'd be trapped! I'd be dead!" Ren whimpered. Ren jumped at the gentle touch on her shoulder. The warmth from Twitty's hand sent a spark throughout her body.  
  
"Ren, relax, you're fine. I'll make sure you're always fine," said Twitty comforting her. He helped her with the seat belt. He stepped out of the van and held his out to her. He helped her out of the van but she tripped and fell into his arms. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. She felt safer than she had ever felt in her life. She felt as if nothing bad could ever reach her.  
  
"Ren, Twitty, come on and give us a hand with these bags," said Mrs. Stevens. Ren and Twitty quickly separated and walked quickly towards the back of the van. Twitty was carrying 3 bags, or well trying to. Ren looked at him and giggled as she watched him try to carry them all. He could really hurt himself! Ren ran up to him and took one of the bags.  
  
"Thanks. Ren," he said nervously.  
  
"No problem, Twitty," she replied. Together with the rest of the crew they walked into the airport. They got their tickets and were ready to get on their flight. Ren and Donnie said goodbye to Mr. Stevens and Louis. Twitty said goodbye to Louis and Mr. Stevens. Louis and Tawny went off for a few minutes alone. Donnie left the airport and Mr. and Mrs. Stevens went off also to be alone for a few minutes. Twitty and Ren were alone, waiting for Tawny and Mrs. Stevens to return.  
  
"So, what do you think is going on between Tawny and Louis?" asked Ren.  
  
"I don't know. They've liked each other since forever and they're not together. I don't get it."  
  
"Me neither. Those two are meant to be with each other. When you're meant to be you just know, you know?" Ren looked at Twitty.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Twitty looked down at the floor. Could we be meant to be, Ren?  
  
"How about you, Twitty? Have you ever felt that way about anyone?" asked Ren, unknowing to what Twitty felt about her. Something was there though. For Twitty. Maybe, just maybe. She didn't know why. He was younger. she was older. it would never work. or could it?  
  
"Uh, yeah, Ren, actually, yeah. I have felt that way about someone. I still feel that way about that someone actually. Why? Have you ever felt that way?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I mean I thought Bobby and I." Ren broke off and turned away from Twitty. Twitty reached for her face and made her look at him.  
  
"Ren, Bobby was an idiot. He's the dumbest person I've ever met. Ren, you are beautiful, smart and talented. You are perfect. Bobby wouldn't recognize perfection if it introduced itself in the LJH wombat costume. Don't think about Bobby anymore. It's been a month already. He's long gone and he didn't even think to try and get you back. He's not worth your pretty mind thinking about him. Think about other things," said Twitty, sweetly. A tear fell onto Ren's cheek. Twitty wiped it gently off her silky skin. Ren felt warm all over. How could he possibly be so sweet? Twitty, thank you. Ren reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She then looked into his eyes and slowly touched his lips with hers. They kissed softly, like the softest rose blooming delicately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as their kiss deepened slightly. She pulled away.  
  
"Twitty, are you sure you want to do this?" Ren wasn't sure if this was right. She liked Twitty. She was sure of that now. After her breakup with Bobby a month ago, Twitty began spending more and more time with her. She was over Bobby but she couldn't help but still feel a little something for him. She had began feeling something for Twitty. What? She couldn't really say. Something but she wasn't sure what. Now, that moment, that kiss had changed everything. Not just the kiss but the way he treated her, he didn't treat her like an overachieving know-it-all, or like his best friend's older sister, he treated her like a person. Right now, being in his arms confirmed what she felt. She really liked him.  
  
"Ren, I." Twitty began. Suddenly, the sound of Mrs. Stevens' voice echoed through the room. They were back. Twitty and Ren quickly let go of each other. Twitty and Ren wiped their lips and began a false conversation. Tawny and Louis came back holding hands and stopped in front of the door. Louis wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her gently.  
  
"I guess we know that they're together. I hope they're together for a while. Louis is crazy about Tawny," said Ren, sighing deeply still thinking about the soft kiss she just experienced with Twitty. Then it hit her. Twitty. He was Louis' best friend. Her younger brother's best friend! How could she do this to him?  
  
Ren walked up to Louis once Tawny was finished saying her goodbyes. "Louis, I just want to thank you for everything. You helped me though a very difficult time, you know, with me and Bobby. You didn't have to show me the tape but you did,"  
  
"What are you trying to say here, Ren?"  
  
"Well. Louis. Thanks. Ummm, I'll miss you and. I love you, Louis!"  
  
"Yeah, good for you, Ren!"  
  
"Aren't you gonna say it back? Or at least say you'll miss me?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, bye, Ren."  
  
"Louis! I'm gonna miss this!" Ren ran off to the bathroom crying.  
  
Once Mr. Stevens and Louis got on the plane Twitty, Ren, Tawny and Mrs. Stevens walked to the car. "Ren, can I talk to you?" asked Tawny.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Tawny sat in the back and Twitty sat in the middle section of the van. He thought Ren was going to sit with him. Ren looked at Twitty, then at Tawny. Tawny needed her right now. There was no doubt that she needed to talk to Twitty, too, but Tawny looked miserable. Ren went and sat beside Tawny. Twitty looked hurt. He shut the van door and strapped himself in.  
  
"What's up, Tawny?" asked Ren.  
  
"It's Louis," she said looking down at her shoes.  
  
"What's wrong with Louis?"  
  
"He and I were talking and he said he loved me."  
  
"Oh my God, Tawny, that's great! He's rarely even said he loved me!" She hugged Tawny tightly, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"That's not it, Ren. The thing is, I'm in love with him."  
  
"Tawny, really, this is amazing."  
  
"Ren, you're not hearing me. Yes, I'm in love with Louis. I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone but I've never told anyone that I loved them before. At the airport, he said it to me and I couldn't say it back. I didn't know what was wrong with me. He said it was alright but I know its probably killing him. Ren, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Tawny. Don't worry, Louis knows how you feel about him. I know he does. Even if you can't say it. It's okay if you're not ready to say it. It's a big thing. Saying I love you isn't as easy as they make it in the movies."  
  
"Okay Tawny, you're up first. Here you go," said Mrs. Stevens stopping the car.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Stevens. Thanks, Ren," said Tawny giving Ren a hug. Twitty took this chance to talk to Ren. When Tawny got out, Twitty quickly moved beside Ren.  
  
"Ren, we need to talk," he said abruptly.  
  
"What is it, Twitty?"  
  
"Ren, please, don't act like nothing happened."  
  
"Twitty, we were just swept in the moment. My mom and dad were all mushy and the same goes for Tawny and Louis, that's why we got all mushed."  
  
"Ren, you really think that was it?  
  
"Twitty, please, let's not make a big deal out of this. My mom is right there. She might hear you!" 


	3. The ring

" a super grreat song  
  
Chapter 3: The Ring  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing my fic. It was great to know that people actually liked it. I know that I have not been quite true to the characters but this is the way I pictured them when I wrote it. It's just that usually they are funny and comical and I wanted to show a more sensitive side to everyone. Anyways sorry again if you don't agree. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write more. Sorry its not as good as the others. Hopefully Chapter 4 will come out faster!  
  
Ren and Twitty left they're conversation alone. They decided to forget about the kiss, on Ren's persuasion. Twitty decided to keep his feelings for Ren to remain a secret. He knew she still cared for Bobby. He hated knowing that. He would wait though. Wait for her to reach her senses and realize that they were meant for each other. The kiss still remained on his mind. Her hips had been softly on his. He remembered everything about her at that moment. The scent of her hair, the taste of her lips' gloss and the silkiness of her skin against his. Bobby was an ass. He had heard that he would find a way to win Ren back. Twitty laughed at the thought. Ren was too smart to fall for him again.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Stevens' residences, Ren speaking," said Ren, cheerily.  
  
"Ren? Please don't hang up, it's me Bobby," said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Why the hell shouldn't I, you cheating bastard!" Her tone changed. She was suddenly filled with rage as she yelled at the receiver.  
  
"Please, Ren. Just let me come over! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"There is nothing you can say!" With that, she hung up. She began up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She sighed and turned back. She opened the door. She collapsed that the sight before her. The person at the door knelt over her delicate body.  
  
"Ren, Ren, please. wake up." Ren did not move. Bobby closed the door and carried Ren up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her down upon the bed and waited until she awoke. Ren began to stir. Her eyes oped to Bobby smiling face. Ren gasped and god up as quickly as she could. Her head spinned.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me? Get out! I don't want you in this house ever!"  
  
"Ren, please, hear me out, give me 5 minutes. please!" Bobby looked as if he were going to cry. Ren felt her heart break all over again. Reluctantly she agreed but began to time him. She still felt for him but doubts clouded her mind constantly.  
  
"Ren, I know that its been a week or two since that day that you broke up with me, since you found out about what I did but after you gave me that jacket I realized what I had lost. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Youre the smartest and I have never regretted anything more that what I did to you."  
  
"Bobby stop, please. don't do this to me."  
  
"Just hear me out.Mandy meant nothing to me, I don't know why I did what I did. She is nowhere as pretty as you. I'll never find someone like. My promise is true. I won't hurt you anymore. I'm all torn up I don't know what to do, I feel so down and out, won't you tell me, hurry up and tell me what love is all about, girl, you're driving me crazy, can't you see baby, I'll do anything for you. You're the only thing on my mind since that day you left me. The day you broke up with me, I watched you go, I didn't leave that spot for moments at a time, every time I passed that spot I was reminded of you, every time, I walked through school I couldn't help but feel my heart break. Ren, I'm sorry I waited for so long to tell you this, it's just that I've been trying to find a way to make it up to you. Ren, it's just that I've been saving up for this." Bobby presented her with a small black velvet box. She opened it to find a sterling silver ring, engraved with, "I HEART YOU" (There was a heart on the ring instead of the word)  
  
Ren tried to keep in her tears and keep her voice from quivering as she said, "You 'heart' me, Bobby?" She took the ring from its smooth case and began to slip it on her finger.  
  
"No. Ren."  
  
"You can have it back then!" she said angrily as she threw it at his chest.  
  
He picked up the ring and said gently, "I don't heart you. I love you, Ren." Tears spilled from her eyes as he slipped the ring onto her marriage ring finger.  
  
"Bobby. I. I don't know what to say." she cried as she looked at the beautiful ring upon her finger. Bobby put a finger to her lips to stop her from going any further.  
  
"Ren, it's fine, I hurt you, you wanted to forget, I understand."  
  
"Bobby. please. just shutup and kiss me!"  
  
"But, Ren." Ren wouldn't take no for an answer. she pressed her lips tightly against his and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. This was beyond a crush, beyond anything she had ever felt before. she might have been in love with him. Twitty was pushed to the back of her mind. She couldn't help but feel guilty but Bobby was what she wanted right now. She was sorry. 


	4. The romp

Chapter 4: The romp  
  
WARNING! The following contains scenes of mature content for mature audiences only! Reader discretion is advised! You have been warned! I promise if you skip this chapter you wont miss anything big! Except you know!  
  
Bobby and Ren were kissing passionately. Her sitting on her bed and him leaning while sitting on a chair. Bobby got up and leaned toward Ren, pushing her down to lay down on the bed. She was swept in the moment, they both were. As they undressed each other, they marveled at the other's beauty; Ren's perfect curves and Bobby's refined muscles. Within moments, they were one. Bobby had a condom in his wallet and Ren, one in her drawer. They were both prepared, not that they expected it to happen, but just in case. You all know how Ren is, a caution freak.  
  
It's not all that descriptive. I don't think it would be very appropriate but eh. anyway, read on to see what happens! 


	5. The news

Chapter 5: The news  
  
In case you didn't want to read the chapter before this one, just to inform you. Bobby and Ren were intimate.  
  
It was a month or two after that night. Bobby and Ren were happy together. He said he loved her and she still couldn't. Twitty was still in the back of her mind. His soft lips upon hers, she shuddered every time she thought about it. She didn't dare tell anyone though. She just couldn't. She and Twitty hadn't really talked since that day in the van. There were small "hello"s and weak conversations used to make others think nothing was wrong. They still wanted each other, yes, but she was happy with Bobby too. He still tried everything to try and make her forget about Mandy and what had happened between them. She couldn't blank it out but she could try.  
  
Louis and Mr. Stevens had returned from their trip. Louis was rarely seen. He was always with Tawny or Twitty. Life seemed to be perfect. until.  
  
Ren began noticing differences that involved her. She had been "late" that month and she began getting sick every so often. It began to scare her slightly. They were careful weren't they? She went out and bought a pregnancy test, 5 to be precise. She had to be sure. Each time, she got the same result. pregnant! Ren began to cry. She couldn't be, her future, her life would be over. No one could know until she knew what do to. She ran to her room and cried for hours. A knock surprised her to scream. Twitty was standing in the doorway watching her. He walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ren?" he asked softly.  
  
"Twitty. I can't." she said between sobs.  
  
"This again? You can't tell me anything, you can't be with me. just forget it." He began to walk away when she said, "I'm pregnant," softly. He stopped in his tracks and a tear formed in his eye. His love. pregnant?  
  
"Bobby came over and we talked and we ended up sleeping together. I thought we were careful. We had a condom and everything. Twitty what am I going to do?" She said quickly, tears falling faster now. He hugged her even tighter, he hated that she was going through this.  
  
"Does Bobby know?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just found out."  
  
"Tell him, he deserves to know."  
  
Sorry its so short. It's just that I have to go to class soon. So please wait for the next chapter. It'll come soon. I promise! Read and Review! 


	6. The boy

Chapter 6  
  
The boy  
  
Ren began to panic, Twitty was right, she had to tell him. He would support her, she knew he would, he loved her right?  
  
At Laurence, that day Bobby passed Ren in the hall and lifted her off the ground squeezing her boy gently. He kissed her hungrily as his hands roamed up and down her body, "Ren, I want you," he murmured against her lips. Ren never noticed where his hands were, grabbing her ample rear, she was too distracted by the news she was about to share.  
  
She kissed his lips gently and pulled away, "Bobby, we need to talk. Right now, Skip this next class with me and let's go over to your house, it's urgent." She said abruptly and walked away briskly.  
  
"Ren? What's going on?"  
  
"Bobby, now isn't the time for questions, or the time to talk, meet me at your house after this class. For real, it's serious." She walked away without turning around, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Bobby, sit down." Bobby and Ren were at his house; she was sitting on his bed. He sat down beside her as she reached for his hand and turned to him. "Bobby, remember that night, where you and I shared one of the most memorable nights of our lives?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, Ren, but you're scaring me right now, what's wrong? Did I hurt you that night? It wasn't good enough? Or is this about you and I making love again? Listen, I know you and I haven't really touched since that night but remember at school, I wanted you all over again, you know how I can't resist when you bite your lip, just like you're doing right now," he said as he leaned over and kissed her gently his hand running up her shoulder and to her neck. He then moved his hand down to her breast and he kissed her neck.  
  
"Bobby, no, stop, listen, you did nothing wrong, you didn't hurt me, yes you were great, and no I can't have sex with know right now, LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"Ren?"  
  
"Bobby, that night, we were careful and, right now, I'm not alone, I'm pregnant Bobby, with your baby!"  
  
"Ren, this is impossible, stop kidding around."  
  
"Bobby, I'm not lying to you, I'm pregnant and it's yours. I want to keep it. You know how I feel about abortion. I want us to raise it together, you and I and the baby, a family."  
  
"Ren, he's not my baby, you slut, you slept with someone else didn't you?"  
  
"Bobby, don't be ridiculous, you're the only one. You know it, don't be stupid?"  
  
"Ren, what did you do? My life is ruined thanks to you. A baby?"  
  
"Bobby, what are you saying?"  
  
"Ren, I have a future okay, I was going to get a football scholarship and thanks to you that won't happen. Ren, I am not going to be apart of that baby's life. I'm moving soon anyway. I was going to tell you later. Mom got a new job in Miami. So I'll be gone and then my life will be perfect again. It's over, Ren. It's been fun, really, and I do love being with you. I did love you, Ren, and I thought I still did. I know now it was a mistake. Please leave."  
  
Wow. Bobby's a real bastard. sorry it took so long but no worries ill probably have chapter 7 and 8 up really soon because school's out finally. 


End file.
